Sire
The Sires are biological made creatures that were found at the New Hope Research Facility sanction by Department of Health under orders from Chairman Monroe. The facility was later shutdown by Monroe and the Sires was kept in stasis until they discovery by Dom and Marcus during a recon of the area. All information on them is either very highly classified or completely lost. They have the appearance of a human combined with a Locust. They are subjects of Human research. Whilst fighting the Sires, Niles mentions them as "a genetic bridge to our future", possibly hinting the Sires could be a hybrid of a human and some other organism. Some Collectibles reveal that they may have been children who were genetically altered to create a "master species" or as Niles says "a cure". However 'children' may be a metaphor for the future generations of the human species as Niles also mentions the research at New Hope is to save the children. The Sires look as though they are humanoid, but their backs are hunched, probably from years of being held within their containment tanks. They may be a cross species, but due to the fact that all information is classified, no one can know for sure. Tactics Sires are incredibly resilient and have no regard for personal safety, relentlessly charging into the fray even if being blasted repeatedly by a Lancer. Their ability to shrug off punishment is nothing short of phenomenal; Sires can have entire limbs blown off and keep running, and can get back up after being blasted to the floor repeatedly. They will repeatedly and stubbornly get up if knocked down as well, and though their attacks are melee-only (and only about as dangerous as that of a Wretch), their sheer aggression, speed, and endurance makes them an infinitely greater threat (as do the tight spaces you fight them in). Because of their horrific ability to keep getting back up unless critically injured, Sires are best dealt with using overwhelming force. Using Bolo Grenades set as proxy mines can prevent them from approaching, but will not kill one outright on anything higher than Normal. Frag Tagging a Sire will kill it instantly, but getting away from it before the blast hits is a challenge. The Ink Grenade works wonders against them if placed right, but this isn't an available option outside of Horde. Particularly good ways to deal with Sires include the Scorcher, which can deal out enough punishment in a short enough time as to bring one down quickly, Gorgon Pistol, which can dish out tremendous damage in close, Boltok Pistol, which can shred one given a Perfect Reload, Gnasher Shotgun, which can blow one apart with 2-3 shots up close and has a decent melee attack to boot, and above all else, the Lancer's Chainsaw Bayonet, which is the only reliable way to take one down permanently and quickly. These are only available in Horde, but the Hammerburst works well if you crank out enough shots fast enough, the Boomshot and Torque Bow also work extremely well against Sires. Be careful, though - if you are too close, you're likely to be killed by the explosion! Trivia *The Sires appear in Act Three of Gears of War 2. *They may be Locust due to the fact they appear in Horde mode, however, this may just be for game play reasons. Video Battling The Sires at the New Hope Research Facility Bold text Category:Characters Category:COG